


You Left Me

by AmyR



Series: If you can't find it, write it. [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Lance (Voltron), I'm Bad At Tagging, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance is on his own, Original Character(s), Torture, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyR/pseuds/AmyR
Summary: Lance and Keith are on their own missions. When Keith get injured and cries for help, the Red lion leaves lance on his own. Of course, that is when everything goes wrong. And Lance ends up stranded on a planet with aliens who work with the Galra.





	1. A New Planet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Un)breakable Bonds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584503) by [IcyPanther](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPanther/pseuds/IcyPanther). 



> This is my own version of IcyPanther's (Un)Breakable Bonds. I strongly suggest you check that out if you haven't because it's much better than this😅😅

Lance landed gently onto the planets surface and stepped out of Red.   
He inhaled deeply, enjoying the almost earth like scent that wafted around him. The ground was spattered with browns and greens as tall grass grew around him. There were small colourful bunches of strange but beautiful flowers scattered around, and Lance felt a pang in his chest as he remembered his time with his siblings on earth.

Shaking that thought from his head, he looked around. He had landed on a small hill and, from his vantage point, could see a small village not too far away. That was supposed to be where Lance was to land, but he had been given permission to explore the planet within a reasonable amount of time.

Patting Red fondly on the paw, he set off strolling through the grass, feeling like he was on the set of 'The Sound of Music'. 

There were very few inhabitants around, but Lance didn't think much about it. This was a very small colony, and they had called Voltron saying that they had some important information on the Glara.

Lance, being the restless teenager that he was, had jumped at a chance to visit somewhere new, and had turned down his teammates offers of accompanying him. These were known to be peaceful people, and Lance was confident that he could handle himself.

He walked in silence, listening to his other teammates talk over he comms. Pidge was going on about something that Lance hadn't really understood, but was happy to listen to anyways.   
"It's a good way to pass the time," the girl had argued. "Besides, when I talk it out with you, I can see any mistakes that I might have made," she said.

Lance had laughed but agreed. While both he and Pidge knew that he didn't really understand, it helped Pidge rethink her idea, usually inspired by little quips and side comments from Lance.

"Okay Pidgey. I'm almost at the place. I think I have to go now," he interrupted her.

Lance could already hear the pout on her lips as she spoke.  
"Okay fine. But when you get back, were continuing this conversation," she insisted.  
Lance laughed once again but agreed.  
"Okay. Be careful," she bid him.  
"I'm always careful," he countered, earning a laugh.

Lance knocked carefully on the closed door of a building he hoped was the correct one. All the buildings were identical with four vertical brown walls and a pointed roof, like a hat. They were also laid out in a haphazard manner, making navigation that much harder.

•-•


	2. Galra Ship

Keith's sword swung in a deadly arc around him, dismembering a few of the sentries that surrounded him. He ignored the sweat that formed at his brow, and the sharp pain that came from his stomach every time he moved. As of now, the mission was to get out of here, and as he grew more dizzy and his arm grew more weary, it was becoming increasingly difficult.

Keith scrambled into a nook in the wall, gunshots blasting the air where he had been standing.

He gasped heavily, hand clutching at his abdomen.

"Krolia! Can you hear me? Come in!" He yelled into his comms, hoping for a response.

He was met with static, and a gunshot ripped away a chunk of the post he was behind.

He scrambled from his feet, instantly dizzy due to the blood loss, and pressed himself flat against the wall.

He blinked away the tears that sprung up, and clutched his stomach tighter.

His sight was getting more and more fuzzy and blood seeped through his fingers. 

"Krolia! Come in!" He yelled again.

The army of sentries behind him was closing in onto his position. He could hear it.

He had been injured in a one on one fight with one of Zarkon's generals, resulting in him killing the alien and leaving holding his intestines in place.

His knife was useless where he was and if he tried to take anyone on right now, he would die for sure.

"You're gonna die right here if you don't do something," he mumbled angrily to himself.

"Keith! Keith! Can you hear me?" Came his mother's voice over the comm.

"Yes? I'm here!" He gasped into his comm.

"Can you get to the control room?" Krolia asked.

Keith pulled up his map of the Galran ship. The control room wasn't too far away, and he thought that he could make it.

"Yes," he said, receiving a grunt of satisfaction from Krolia.

He detached himself from the wall and readied his blade in his hand.

He would make it, he had to.

•-•


	3. Dreaming

Lance ducked behind a building, hoping to god that they hadn't seen him.   
He bit his lip. He knew he should have kept his Bayard and helmet.

Loud shouts echoed around him, and a face appeared next to him. 

Instinctively, his hand formed a fist and he punched the person square in the nose. He smirked in satisfaction as he heard the sound of bones crunching.

The vaguely humanoid creature collapsed onto the ground, screaming in pain and alerting all the others to exactly where Lance was hiding.

He cursed loudly as he took off, dodging and weaving around people and buildings alike.

Thankfully, Lance was actually a fast runner and he had managed to out run the aliens by the time he had reached where he had left Red.

Lance skidded to a stop, just keeping his balance and stared, mouth agape.

This could not be happening right now.   
No.   
He had to be dreaming. 

•-•


	4. Red Lion

Keith dragged his gravely wounded body into the control room, just managing to evade a blast from a sentry.

The door closed, thankfully, before any sentries could get in and Keith wasted no time in stabbing the control panel and short circuiting the mechanism, sealing it shut.

"Keith!" Came Krolia's voice, making him swing his head around much too quickly.

His vision swam, and he collapsed to his knees.

His mother grabbed his and lifted him to his feet, basically carrying him to the hole in the wall they had made in their entrance.

"Kolivan! Where are you! We need to leave now!" Krolia barked into her comm, not liking the amount of blood Keith was loosing.

"Ugh! Hold on!" The grunt came over the comm system, alerting them that the alien was in the middle of a fight.

They could see the small craft being diligently chased and fired upon by considerably larger Galra ships.

"Now! Keith is injured!" She said again, voice more frantic.

"Hold on!" The man repeated, his voice harsher.

Keith coughed weakly, barely comprehending the conversation he was hearing.

Instead, his mind was travelling.

He knew that he would die here. That much he was suddenly very sure of.

Of all the times before, when he was about to sacrifice himself, he had never imagined that death would be so painful.

His thoughts wondered, think back to before he had even joined the Blade of Marmora. Back when he had been a paladin of Voltron. When he had piloted Red. Things had been so much easier when he had had an enormous casing of armour around him at all times.

 

Red.  
He sighed heavily, mentally reaching to their faint but still present bond.   
He wanted to say goodbye to her.

"Keith! Stay awake!" Krolia shouted, shaking him for good measure.

He coughed again, this time sputtering out some blood, and nodded weakly.

He mist have blacked out, because the next thing he remembered was Krolia roughly pulling him to his feet, and being covered in the warmed and most comforting hug.

Except, of wasn't a physical hug. It was the mental one that reminded him a whole lot of his lion.  
His eyes flew open and he saw the familiar ceilings of the inside of the Red lion. 

He was propped in the corner and Krolia was there keeping pressure on his wounds. He looked at the pilot's seat, expecting to see Lance, but he saw it was empty.

'Where's Lance?' He wondered.

He was suddenly hit with a wave of guilt and anger that it almost made him black out again.

Whatever had happened, the Red lion was feeling guilty and angry with herself for it.  
And Keith knew better than to ask.

•-•


	5. Aliens

Lance stared at the empty space before him, where the Red lion had been.

Where was she?  
He was absolutely sure that this had been where he had left her.

"Nowhere left to run boy," a gravelly voice said from behind him.

Lance whirled around, and found himself face to face with a blaster. In his peripheral vision he could see others closing in on him all holding weapons, that thankfully weren't guns, that were aimed at him.

Lance raised his arms and cracked a smile.  
"Oh come on. We're friends right? Can't we just mark this down under 'huge misunderstanding'?" The boy asked, his eyes flickering between the gun and the face of the one who held it.

The alien laughed, a horrible grating sound that reminded Lance of nails dragging on a chalkboard.

Lance's smile instantly dropped as the other aliens began joining in. As the laughter increased around him, he realized with a sinking feeling that there was no hope of them letting him go.

Before he could register what had happened, the was movement and a sharp pain at the back of his head.  
He groaned and staggered slightly, fighting to stay awake. He spun on his heel and swung his fist, successfully connecting with the face of whoever had just hit him.

The chance of him escaping wasn't that high, but he wouldn't go down without a fight.

The alien yelled what Lance could only assume were profanities in an alien language, and the circle around him closed in tighter.

He adopted a defensive position, fists raised, but never took his eyes off of the one holding the gun.

The alien laughed again.  
"You are brave paladin. I will give you that," he said, an evil smile on his face.

Lance didn't respond, keeping his body defensive and fists raised.

The alien seemed to get annoyed when he realized that Lance wouldn't reply, and made a motion with his hand.  
Lance saw the alien behind him move, and successfully ducked under the blow that had been aimed at his head. He kicked his feet out and caused the alien to come crashing painfully to the ground. He bobbed from on foot to the other, adrenaline surging through his veins.

"You are making this more and more painful for yourself paladin," the gun wielding alien said, earning himself a hate filled glower.

His face grew even more displeased and flicked his wrist.  
"Take him to the den," the alien said before turning away from Lance.

Usually Lance would have gone after him. However the rest of the circled had started advancing as a unit, instead of one at a time as they had previously done.

Under their unyielding attacks and Lance's limited strength, he collapsed onto his knees before receiving the last blow he remembered to the back of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few of these chapters are really short, and that's because its a change of scene or where I feel is a good break between chapters. I hope you don't get too mad at me.


	6. A Little Fun

A sharp pain brought him to the world of the conscious in a dark and earthy smelling room. The only light source seemed to be from the various glowing crystals that were embedded into the walls.  
The alien had said something about a den.  
Lance swivelled his head, taking in the little he could see. He had been stripped of his paladin armour completely, and flight suit was gone from the upper half of his body, leaving him completely exposed from the waist up. He was hanging from the ceiling by his wrists which were bound by ropes. His feet were bound together, and his toes could barely touch the floor. The positioning of his arms above his head was restricting his ability to breathe, causing Lance's poor vision to darken even more. His whole body ached from where he had been beaten, and the back of his head felt odd. Lance could only assume that he was bleeding from the numerous blows he had received in the the same spot.

"Oh, the paladin is awake," a rough voice said, grabbing Lance's face and turning it to face him.  
While he could see very little, he had the sinking feeling that light or dark, these creatures remained unhindered.

He squeezed Lance's stinging face roughly, presumably from a slap, earning a growl from the paladin.  
That however, only earned him another slap to the face.

"Now now. Let's not get too rough," the alien who had a gun said, suddenly appearing.

Lance presumed that he was the leader by the way every other alien back away slightly.

"We just want some information," he said, coming to a stop before Lance.  
"Where is the Red lion?" He asked.

Lance glowered at him, rage burning within him.  
"Why don't you tell me that? You were the Ines who took her," he said, resisting the use to spit at the alien.

He barely had enough spit in his mouth to talk, he did not have nearly enough to waste on the alien.

The leader chuckled, the same horrific sound.  
"No boy. We don't have her. So I recommend that you stop playing games or you will suffer," he warned, his face growing thunderous.

This time, Lance decided that spitting at him would be worth not being able to feel his tongue.

Gathering all the saliva he could muster, he spat straight at the aliens face.  
He allowed a proud smirk when it hit home.

The alien glowered at Lance, his mouth pulled back into a snarl. He stepped back and turned around, calling on one of his particularly large followers.

"Wring it out of him," he said, throwing a malicious smile at Lance.

Lance's breathing hitched as the alien walked up to him, an evil grin on his face.

"Let's have a little fun little paladin," he said, placing an arm on his shoulder.

He steadied the boy before driving a fist straight into his stomach, making him scream. His eyes swam as the air was knocked out of him, and his ribs cracked under the force.


	7. Round Two

When Lance awoke, he was acutely aware of the unbearable pain the his body was in. His eyes could barely open due to swelling from a blow to the face, he could taste the blood on his tongue from trying to muffle screams. Every shallow breath he took made his chest hurt that much more. His ribs were definitely bruised if not broken and his neck was unable to support his head. His shoulder had been dislocated as he writhed in pain, and he could feel the blood dripping down his body from where the ropes had cut into his hands. From the throbbing pain from his leg, he assumed that his knee had been broken.

His head lolled forward, and he had to muffle a scream caused by the simple movement.

When the aliens had first started, that had intended to get information out of him. However, as they continued, it became more as a game for them to see who could get the boy to scream the loudest.

Lance's mind was foggy, but he knew to remain still and quiet as to alert as little attention to himself.  
He had no idea of how much time had passed, so he didn't know if Allura and the rest of the team even realized that something was wrong.

'Maybe they saw Red leave,' he thought hopefully. Maybe there was a chance that they were looking for him right now.  
Even in his barely lucid state he knew that it was unlikely. The only one who had been paying him any attempt had been Pidge, and she had stopped that when he muted his comms. And he had been given roaming rights, meaning that he was allowed to wander and explore to his hearts content.

His chest burned, and he suspected that it was because he was slowly suffocating himself with nearly nonexistent breaths.  
Taking a chance, he steeled himself against the pain and heaved a deep breath. The burning disappeared momentarily, offering himself a moment of a slightly less horrible existence before it resumed.

His blood ran cold and his entire being froze as he heard that nails on a chalkboard laugh.

"Our little paladin is awake. Ready to tell us now?" He asked, coming into Lance's line of sight.

When Lance didn't so much as raise his head, he was slapped across the face, a pain that was insignificant in comparison.

As the silence continued, the alien laughed again.

"Round two boys," he said to his people. "This time, make sure he's awake for it all. Also, remember that Zarkon is offering a price for his head. So don't kill him."

Another alien stood up from where they all seemed to be sitting on the ground and pulled out a knife.  
"I'm a little tired now, so this'll have to do," it said, brandishing the blade. 

Lance swallowed thickly as the gleaming piece if metal was brought to his cheek.

"Where is the lion?" He asked.

Silence.

The knife made contact and was slowly dragged downwards, splitting the skin agonizingly slowly. The scream that bubbled in his throat was impossible to silence, and it resulted in even more blood flowing from the fresh wound.

"Where are the other paladins?"

Nothing; another piece of his skin sliced open.

His mind reached out to Red, hoping that she could hear him but she was blacked off from him somehow. No matter how much he called, she didn't answer.

Lance told them nothing, the only sound leaving his lips were intelligible screams of utter agony. He wasn't allowed to pass out again, and every time he came close the would stop and slap him into consciousness.

Through it all however, the only thought on Lance's mind was 'Thank God no one else came with me.'

•-•


	8. Blue Lion

Allura stood tall at the controls for the Castleship. It was mostly quiet as Lance was on a planet, Shiro was training, Pidge was inventing, Hunk was baking, Coran was cleaning the cryopods, and Keith was with the Blades of Marmora.

Allura watched the stars as they remained within orbit of a nearby planet to the one Lance was on. She hadn't been comfortable with sending him alone, but had known that the red paladin considered it a way to prove how capable he was. Even though she already knew this and trusted him with her life, she had allowed him to go.

Suddenly, the worst feeling of dread she had ever felt settled on her stomach. She doubled over, gasping for air and wanting whatever it was to stop.

That was when she both felt and heard her lion roar. The sound echoed through the Castle, alerting every paladin.  
"Blue! What's wrong?" Allura asked aloud, but reaching with her mind.

In her minds eyes, pictures of Lance flashed before her. Him laughing, hanging out with her, the paladins and various other aliens. There were none of him with Red, but Allura decided not to question it. Then, as if a dam broke, Allura's mind was suddenly assaulted by heart wrenching flashes of blood and darkness, so much blood, all accompanied by the most pain filled scream she had ever heard.

Allura gasped, clutching at her chest and blinked away the tears that had formed.

"Allura! Are you alright?"  
Allura became aware of Coran at her side, keeping her steady.

"Lance!" She gasped out. "Something's happened to him," she said, her eyes unfocused.

"Are you sure?" Questioned Pidge. "These people are supposed to be peaceful."

Allura nodded in agreement.  
"Yes. But the Blue lion is worried. She showed me the most horrific things. I'm going down there," she said, her voice hardening.

"We believe you Allura. I can feel how anxious my lion is too," Hunk said, his brow furrowing slightly.

Pidge held her hands up in surrender and nodded.  
"Okay. One of us will go with you, just in case. The rest will remain here, just in case," she offered.

Allura swallowed and nodded her head. That was a logical move, and she normally would have been able to think that up herself, but right now her thoughts were focused solely on the Red paladin.

It was quickly agreed that Hunk would accompany her, and the two set off to the planet with no time to waste.


	9. Lance

There was a loud scream, and it took Lance a second to realize that, this time, it wasn't his. He had become so detached from his body because of the pain, he often found himself screaming without realizing he was.

An alien he was sure he hadn't seen before appeared before him, and ran to the leader's side. He said something in their alien language that caused the aliens to all look at him, most having angry glares on their faces. It seemed like Lance had caused them an inconvenience in some shape or form. He wasn't sure what or how, but he felt a faint happiness at knowing that he had managed to annoy them further.

Lance had long since been unable to speak due to blood loss, delirium, and the general overwhelming pain that he felt every time he moved his jaw. This however hadn't stopped his captors at all, and round two had been continued with the knife until they couldn't cut him any more, or he would have surely died from the blood loss.

There was suddenly a blindingly blue light accompanied with a loud explosion that made his ears ring. He saw aliens all around him screaming and running in panic. 

He must have blacked out for a bit because when he next opened his eyes, he saw what he almost mistook for an Angel.

It was Hunk, with the glow of the planet on fire behind him, giving him the most angelic look as he untied Lance.

When Hunk had first seen Lance, he had stopped dead in his tracks, his heart jumping into overtime. Hunk found himself staring at Lance, his breath caught in his throat and tears streaming down his face. 

Lance was suspended from the ceiling with his body limp and bathed in his own blood. His toes didn't reach the ground and his head hung limply, his entire body swaying slightly as the ground beneath them shook. The Red paladin had been stripped of all his armour, something Allura was to retrieve, and his torso was completely bare. On the exposed skin there were deep gashes in his flesh that poured blood and numerous dark coloured bruises. On his ribs there were small patches of dark purple, which Hunk hoped didn't mean that he was bleeding internally from broken ribs. His legs, which were still clothed in the tatters of his flight suit, had been severely cut with most of the visible skin in shreds. There were small streams of blood running down his legs and pooling below him on the floor. His right leg was bent oddly, and Hunk swallowed thickly when he realized that Lance's leg was probably broken. His face was covered in blood, and was barely recognizable with the swelling that had occurred. The smell of blood was so overwhelming, he could almost taste it on his tongue. Before he could stop himself, he was doubled over emptying the contents of his stomach onto the bloody floor. 

The older boy untied him and soon realised that Lance could not stay conscious to even attempt limping. The younger boy had lost too much blood to even fully grasp what was happening to him. Lifting the lanky boy carefully into his arms, he carried him into his lion, where he propped him on the floor. Every single move he made caused Lance to whimper out in pain and to cough or groan, which made him gurgle up a constant stream of blood.

"Allura! I've got Lance! Let's go! Quickly! He looks really bad!" Hunk reported, his voice breaking slightly. He mentally told Yellow to get them to the Castle as soon as possible as he tried to stop some of the bleeding.

He read a sound of confirmation from her over his comms, and saw her fire one last fury-driven blast at the colony.

"Coran! Prepare a pod! Now!" Hunk ordered, growing more and more worried as the seconds ticked past.

He felt more and more guilty the more he observed Lance's wounds, somehow feeling responsible for it all. 

•-•


	10. Space Family

 

Lance was vaguely aware of the calming feeling that washed over him as Hunk moved him. It was a feeling that he knew to be Blue, and he welcomed the fleeting moment where he felt no pain.

The lions arrived In their hangars within a couple of minutes, but it felt like hours for Hunk who watched Lance's condition deteriorate. His blood was everywhere, all over the lion and over Hunk, but Hunk didn't care about that. He just needed Lance to be okay.

Yellow and Blue pushed their way forward, crashing straight through the walls to the med bay. Thankfully, it was located near the hangars or the lions would have obliterated half of the Castle.

As Hunk rushed out holding a limp Lance, he heard Allura's startled gasp at seeing his condition. The boy was deathly pale and completely unresponsive.

He ran into the med bay with Allura on his heels and stopped just in time to avoid crashing into Shiro and Pidge who had just entered the room and where lugging a barely conscious Keith to a pod.

Pidge's eyes fell onto Lance and she froze, suddenly holding onto Keith for support.  
Her heart raced as her breath stopped, blood roared in her ears and just managing to keep herself from collapsing. Her eyes swam with unshed tears and her fist tightened into a white-knuckled death grip.  
Lance.  
Oh God Lance!

Shiro was tugged to a stop by Pidge, but soon realized why. As he saw Lance his entire body stopped for a moment. His brain wasn't comprehending what he was seeing fast enough, and the copious amount of blood that was everywhere wasn't helping.

Keith glanced up, blood soaking his stomach and his eyes instantly snapped to Lance. 

The sight was gruesome and it took everything he had to keep from throwing up. The boy was covered in blood and slices in his skin. There were dark purple almost black bruises forming on his too pale skin. Save for the very shallow rising of his chest, Keith would have thought he was dead.

His own injuries suddenly seemed insignificant as he looked at Lance.

"Put Keith in the pod. I need to scan Lance quickly," Coran said, bringing the paladins back to reality.

His face was deathly pale and his eyes hadn't left Lance.

"Should we change him out of this?" Hunk asked, his voice thick in his throat.  
Coran shook his head and Lance was placed on a table where Coran scanned his body.

There was a pitiful whine from behind them. The Red lion and the Blue lion were sitting in the open space where the wall and once been. 

As the device beeped, Coran's already pale face turned as white as sheet.

"What?" Keith groaned out.

He refused to get into a pod without knowing what was wrong with Lance.

"Lance had multiple broken ribs and serious internal bleeding. His kneecap is broken, he has numerous gashes all over his body and every bit of his skin is bruised. And with the amount of blood he has lost, it's amazing that he is consciousness right now.

The red lion whined softly again, and the blue lion growled almost threateningly at her sister.

The red lion had her head bowed low and she radiated pain and sorrow. The blur lion, however, radiated an aura of pure anger and concern.

 

"Lance is seriously injured. We have to get him into a pod now," Coran said, starting to lift Lance off the table.

As soon as he said that, the blue lion suddenly pounced onto the smaller red lion, her sisters throat between her teeth.

All the paladins froze, wondering what was going on, and very surprised at the blue lion's unexpected hostility.

What surprised the team even more was when the red lion stayed still under her sister, head bowed even lower. She didn't even try to fight back.

"Blue," Allura said warily, hands out.

She tried to calm her lion but blue growled deeply and twisted the red lions neck a bit more, earning a high pitch yelp from her.

"Blue! Calm down," Pidge pleaded, walking up beside Allura.

The lion growled again, her voice deeper and more angry.

"She's angry. At the red lion. I do not understand," Allura said desperately, turning to face the team.

"Blue," a weak voice groaned out.

The whole team spun around to face Lance. His eyes were barely open, but his hand was reaching toward the two lions.

The blue lion shook her head and twisted the red lions neck more, causing her to fall onto her side with a cry of pain.

"It's okay. I forgive her. Please," Lance whispered out, barely heard in the large room.

Blue growled angrily but, after a moments hesitation, released the red lion.

She growled softly and angrily, her gaze on Lance.

He chuckled softly, and coughed up some more blood.

"I know," he whispered. "It's okay."

The paladins looked at the lions and the paladin, confusion etched onto their faces.

"Lance, we have to get you in a pod. Now," Coran interrupted, his voice urgent and his eyes on the scanner.

Lance nodded weakly and was lifted off the table by Hunk and Coran.

As he was put into the pod he felt the presence of all the paladins and the lions in his mind. They were all worried about him, but he was safe now and would be okay. He had his space family, and they would work through this, one step at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So I hope you enjoyed this. Let me know if you want more to it, like him getting out of the pod and the team and stuff. 
> 
> Thanks, bye.  
> :)


End file.
